


Sacrifices

by joym13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joym13/pseuds/joym13
Summary: Created for the Love From Outlaw Queen gift exchange  for @dee_thequeenbee.  This is a virtual storybook that is a first curse au where Robin ends up casting the curse. Click the link after the synopsis to watch.





	Sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dee_thequeenbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dee_thequeenbee/gifts).



> Dee - I hope you enjoy my take on a first curse AU. My video skills are rudimentary, to say the least, but I had a lot of fun coming up with the idea for the story and then creating the video. Thanks goes out the the organizers of the Love From OQ event and to my daughter for helping me learn how to make the video.

_Everything that is canon in the show is canon up to the point of just before Regina casts the curse, from that point on this story changes what happened._

 

**_Synopsis:_ **

 

**** Just before the curse is going to be cast Snow and Charming learn the key ingredient, the heart of the thing you love most.  Snow, knowing Regina so well, figures out that would be the heart of Henry Sr. After much discussion, Snow and Charming make the anguishing decision to have Henry Sr. executed, making it impossible for Regina to cast the curse.

 

    Regina’s need for revenge on Snow has now increased 100 fold, but she is at a loss for what to do.  Now that the initial plan for the curse has been foiled, Rumple uses the squid ink to leave his cell and goes to Regina.  His power of foresight made him realize he might need a plan B, so he tells his plan to Regina. Rumple knows of a certain thief who has a sick wife and child and has been told there is no hope for them to survive but he is still desperate to save them.  His plan is to strike a deal with this thief, Robin Hood, to use his wife’s heart to cast, because in the land without magic, his child will be cured. Regina questions if that will work, since his child’s heart would actually be needed for the curse but Rumple explains that there is a caveat in the curse that a child’s heart can’t be used, so they don’t count.

 

    Rumple and Regina go to visit Robin Hood and Marian and tell them their plan.  Robin vehemently refuses, but Marian agrees, she knows it’s the only way to save their son.  Robin doesn't like it, but agrees because of Marian’s wishes.

 

    The time comes to cast the curse.  Rumple, Regina and Robin are all there, Regina takes Marian’s heart and gives it to Robin to crush and just as the curse is being cast, she sees the lion tattoo.

 

    When they wake up in Storybrooke, both Robin and Regina  keep their memories since they both had a part in casting the curse.  Regina is set up as the Mayor, Robin as the Sheriff. They butt heads often as they have different ideas of the best way to run Storybrooke and Regina is purposely pushing Robin away because she knows who he is to her.  Robin spends the first several years of the curse grieving Marian, but as time goes on, he begins to feel drawn to Regina for reasons he doesn’t understand. He has noticed that she has a soft spot for his son so he isn’t surprised when Regina adopts a son 10 years into the curse.

 

 

    Once Regina has Henry in her life, she starts to soften towards Robin, because he becomes a source of support for her, as they are both single parents and Regina feels comfortable sharing her fears that she is not good enough for Henry.

   

    Over time, Regina and Robin can’t fight the pull they feel for each other and Regina gives in and kisses Robin.  From that point on, they are inseparable and the Hood-Mills family is born. It’s hard for Robin to have his memories and see Roland never age, and Regina feels guilt for lying to Henry about who she really is.  When Henry turns 10, Regina finds a Storybook in her closet. She and Robin decide to tell Henry and Roland the truth and together the four of them work on breaking the curse. As it turns out, all it takes is a true love’s kiss between Mother and Son.

   

    Once the curse is broken, Regina tells Robin the truth about being his soulmate and with in a year of the curse being broken, Robin and Regina get married.

 

-The End

 

 [Sacrifices - A Virtual Storybook](https://youtu.be/Y8m8Fxf5-qA)

 

**Author's Note:**

> All the music and video clips were found on Youtube and are property of Once Upon a TIme.


End file.
